


Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!

by zephyrsoul



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba Seragaki - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Noiz's Birthday, Noiz's Good End, aonoi, noiao, noiz (dmmd) - Freeform, noiz ge, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Noiz's Birthday, Aoba has a few gifts for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!

Eyes flicker open to greet the dull sun of the early morning. He moves to sit up but realises there is a weight at his side and warmth there. He glances down and smiles at how nice Aoba's hair looks in morning light.   
  
  
_Aoba grinned at Noiz, a happy look on his face. He leant down to kiss him gently, parting his lips for their tongues to mingle. He pulled back and rolled his hips against Noiz's._

_"I know it's early but..." He leant in and nipped his earlobe. "Happy birthday."_

  
Noiz looks at the present beside his bed that Aoba told him to open when he woke up. He reaches over and picks it up, weighing it in his hand. It's a small box, with a blue and green bow. He wants to wait until Aoba wakes up but he knows Aoba would want him to open it privately anyway. He doesn't understand that, the Japanese open presents privately. To avoid showing disappointment if the gift isn't to one's liking. Noiz thinks it's stupid.  
  


_"Would you like to open your present?" Aoba lifted his shirt, showing Noiz that he was wearing a ribbon with a bow like a belt. Noiz chuckled and brought his hands up to it._

_"Yeah, I would."_

_He slowly undid the ribbon and tugged down his pants, smirking when he saw that Aoba wasn't wearing underwear._

_"Oh."_

_There was a small silver ring in the flesh that Noiz's hands revealed._   
  


He opens the box in his hands, revealing two coils. One is new, shiny and silver. It will suit for work and professional meetings. The other is an old model. It has a note attached.

' _You seem sorta bored lately, thought I'd get you something to tinker with. Happy birthday. You mean so much to me. I love you_.'

Noiz smiles and strokes Aoba's sleeping head.  
  


_Aoba's lips parted as he moaned and shuddered. He moved quickly, Noiz buried deeply inside him, hands on his hips. Noiz thrusted into him, enjoying the sight of him bouncing on his lap. And the sight of Aoba’s new piercing was…_  
 _Their sounds mixed with the sounds of skin slapping skin as they came together._  
  
“Thank you, Aoba.” Noiz whispers to the sleeping man, letting his face pull into a warm smile. “I love you too.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and I wanted to do more but I'm very busy at the moment working on other things so this is all I can do


End file.
